Unexpected Miracles
by BTRobsession
Summary: Mpreg/Kogan. The guys decide to go out for a fun night, but what happens when Logan experiences something he never expected? One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! So this is going to be a one-shot, and I'm dedicating this to Gleedarrenfan18 because they wanted a story like this. So I hope its good and that everyone likes it =). **

I let out a groan as I collapsed on the orange couch. My muscles were aching from another hard day at the studio, and a nice nap sounded good about now. Gustavo has been working us really hard lately, and I didn't understand why. Our world tour was over, and I didn't see the point of us working so hard. But I've learned to never question Gustavo, so I let it go.

Kendall sat down next to me and I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder. Every time he sits beside me, I always have to rest my head on him or lay in his lap. It felt good to be close to him, and he seemed to like it when I was curled up beside him.

It was James' turn to fall onto the orange sofa, and he let out a content sigh once his body hit the soft cushions. Carlos was busy in the kitchen looking for a snack, and I could hear the cupboards opening and closing. Besides the noise in the kitchen, everything else was quiet.

I could feel my eyes starting to droop, but they quickly snapped open when I felt this sharp pain hit my abdomen. It didn't startle me since I was used to the pain, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I've been feeling a little off lately, and I didn't know why. I thought it was because my body was being pushed to its limits at the studio, so I always made sure to try and get plenty of rest. But no matter how many hours I slept, it still never made me feel completely rested.

The pains weren't so bad, and I had to admit it was better then the frequent vomiting I went through a few months ago. That was horrible and I never wanted to go through something like that again. If I had to choose, I would pick the random pains any day.

My stomach tensed up again, and I let out a small groan. That caught Kendall's attention, and he looked down at me.

"Logie, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore," I said.

"Do you want to take a bath with me? I bet it would make us both feel better," Kendall said.

"That does sound nice."

Kendall smiled and leant down to capture my lips in a kiss. We both pulled away from each other when James made a gagging noise.

"You guys are so boring. Instead of taking a bath, why don't we go to that new club that just opened a week ago? That sounds like more fun then a bubble bath," James said.

"You don't know how fun our bubble baths really are," Kendall said, and I smacked him on the chest.

"Please spare me the details. I'm just saying that we should go out tonight and enjoy ourselves. When do we honestly get to do that?" James asked.

"He's got a point," Kendall said.

"Well I think it's a bad idea. Every time we listen to James something goes wrong," I said.

"You guys never listen to me," James said.

"And now you know why," I said, and James narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm down for anything at this point. Lets ask Carlos," Kendall said.

"But you know he's going to say yes. He always agrees to whatever James wants to do," I said.

"Relax, Logie. I bet Carlos would rather stay home and play video games," Kendall whispered.

I rolled my eyes and Kendall called Carlos into the room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you feel like doing tonight? Video games or a club?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely video games!"

"Sorry, James. Carlos chose to stay home," Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes and turned to Carlos. "Are you sure you want to play video games? I heard the club was supposed to be really cool."

"How cool?" Carlos asked.

"Super cool," James said.

"That sounds awesome! We have to go!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, wouldn't you rather play some really violent video games? That sounds better then a smelly club," Kendall said.

"That is true."

"But the club has awesome music and I know how much you love to party," James said.

"Yeah! Lets go party!" Carlos exclaimed, and Kendall groaned.

"I win, eyebrows," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and James just chuckled. Carlos ran off to his room to get ready, and James followed.

"I guess we're going to a club," Kendall said.

"I'm so excited. Can't you tell?" I said sarcastically.

Kendall chuckled and helped me up from the couch. We went into our room to get ready for the night, but I wasn't excited at all. My plan was to stay home and get some rest, but instead we're all going to a stupid club. I hope the night is at least interesting.

Once we were ready, we left the apartment and Kendall called his mom to tell her that we were going out. I didn't even know how we were going to get into the club, but I had to trust James. I never thought James would be making the decisions, and it kind of freaked me out.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

We were in the car, and James was driving. Carlos had called shotgun, so Kendall and I were in the backseat. I didn't mind since I was with Kendall, but it felt weird to be back here.

"It's call fake Ids, Logan," James said.

"I thought we weren't using those ever again," I said.

"I saved them. And besides, they come in handy for everything," James said.

I rolled my eyes and Kendall squeezed my hand. James reached into his jacket pocket and handed us our fake Ids. We had used these once before, and we vowed to never use them again. I guess tonight was the last time.

"Awesome! I'm twenty-one!" Carlos exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"James, this is really stupid," I said.

"No, taking a bath is stupid. My idea is awesome!" James said.

"Fine. Then you're stupid," I said.

"No, you're stupid!"

"You are!"

"Guys! Just be quiet. You're both idiots," Kendall said.

"Wow. Thanks, Kendall," I said.

Kendall smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss, but I pushed him away from me. Kendall pouted and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist his big, green puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and I pecked him on the lips.

The rest of the drive was quiet, except for the sound of the radio or Carlos talking about random things. Ten minutes later, the club appears and I have to admit it looks nice. Maybe I might have some fun tonight after all.

James parks the car and we make our way towards the entrance. I feel nervous as we approach the bouncer, and I'm praying that he'll be stupid enough to fall for the fake ideas. It's a success, and we enter the club without a problem.

The inside is huge, and it's filled with hundreds of people. I start to regret coming here once I see how crazy everyone is acting, but Kendall immediately makes me feel better. He grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly, and I smile at him. He always knows how to make me feel better.

James and Carlos quickly head towards the dance floor, so Kendall and I decide to do our own thing. I didn't feel like dancing at the moment, but I could tell that Kendall wanted to. We found a spot on the dance floor that wasn't too crowded, and Kendall pulled me close to him.

He started grinding against me, and I could feel my jeans getting tighter. We haven't been able to fool around lately, and I was getting turned on by the way Kendall was moving against me.

Our moment was interrupted when a sharp pain hit my stomach. I clutched my midsection tightly, and I moved away from Kendall. The pain lasted for a few seconds, then it when it away. I figured I was experiencing more of those random pains, and I was hoping they wouldn't come back.

"You okay?" Kendall said in my ear and I nodded.

Kendall didn't look convinced, and I gave him a reassuring smile. I didn't want Kendall to be worrying about me; that would just ruin his night and I didn't want that. Tonight was for us to have fun, and I was going to make sure we did.

Another pain hit and I couldn't hide my discomfort. Kendall grabbed my hand and led me towards a couple of couches. I sat down and I was glad that I could rest for a little bit.

"I'll get you some water okay? I'll be back in a minute," Kendall said.

I nodded and he pecked me on the lips, then he walked off towards the bar. I was starting to feel a little better, but that didn't last for long because I was hit with a really strong cramp. I cried out in pain, but no one could hear me since the music was so loud. The pain went away, but it came back a few seconds later and it was stronger then before.

I decided to go find Kendall so we could leave. I stood up from my spot on the couch, and I was hit with another intense cramp. I doubled over in pain and I let out a gasp when my jeans became wet. I didn't know what was going on, but I was really scared.

Instead of looking for Kendall or my friends, I quickly rushed towards the bathroom. I made my way towards the back of the building, and I pushed open the first door I saw. I cursed to myself when I realized that I had went through the wrong door, and I was now outside. It was pitch black except for the dim light coming from the moon. I was behind the club.

I was hit with another intense pain, and I knew I had to get back in. I tried the door, but it was locked. I banged and banged on the door, but I knew it was useless. No one was going to hear me. I pulled out my phone and called Kendall, but he didn't answer. I kept calling and calling, but he never picked up.

I was about to call him again, but I dropped my phone when more pain racked my body. I slid down the brick wall and I clutched my stomach tightly. The pain lasted a lot longer then before, and it came back frequently. Tears came to my eyes as the pain continued, and I was praying that it would go away.

I felt this strong urge to bear down, and I let out a small scream. The feeling continued and I couldn't fight it. I bore down like my body was screaming at me to do, and I felt something move down. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew something was seriously wrong.

I felt another sharp pain, and I started to push along with the pain. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper, then I slid my jeans and underwear down my legs. I didn't care that I was doing this in public, but I was hoping that no one walked out here and saw me in this position.

I let out a small scream when I felt the urge to bear down again, and I did what my body wanted me to do. The pain was getting worse, but I kept pushing. I felt something coming out, and I reached down with my hand. I gasped and pulled my hand away, and I looked down. I could barely see, but with the light I did have, I could make out the top of a head.

I thought I was seeing things, but every time I looked down I could still see the tiny head. This wasn't happening; it's just not possible. I couldn't be having a baby, but yet here I was giving birth. I may be the smart one of the group, but this was something I couldn't explain.

The pain was becoming too much to handle, and I was hoping that it would just go away. I knew how to make it end, and that was by getting the baby out. I still couldn't believe that this was happening, and I was afraid of everyone's reactions. But I couldn't think of that right now; I had to get the baby out first.

Another pain hit and I started pushing along with it. I let out a scream as I felt the baby's head emerge a little more. I stopped for a few seconds to rest, but I didn't get to relax for long because the next contraction hit and I was pushing again. I screamed through gritted teeth as I struggled to get the baby out.

I let out a gasp when the baby's head was finally born. I leaned my head back against the cool, stone wall and I was able to rest for a few seconds. I could feel the baby shifting inside me, and I cried out in pain.

The sound of the backdoor opening startled me and I turned my head in that direction. I was expecting some stranger, but I felt relief wash over me when I noticed it was Kendall. I didn't know how he found me, but at this point I didn't care.

"Logie! Oh my God! Are you okay?" he asked, as he ran over to me.

"It hurts, Kendall," I said.

"What does? Logan, what's going on?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but all that came out was another scream. The next contraction had started, and I did my best to push along with it. I threw my head back against the wall as I pushed as hard as I could. I reached for Kendall's hand and I squeezed it.

"Logan, what the hell is- oh my God. You're-"

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know."

"How is this possible?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Please help me. It hurts," I whimpered.

"Okay."

Kendall was between my legs now and he gently rubbed my thigh. I cried out when I was hit with another contraction, and I started pushing again. I could feel the baby's shoulders passing and I let out a scream.

"Shh it's okay, Logie. Almost there okay? Just a little more," Kendall said.

"It hurts. Oh God it hurts!" I cried out.

"I know, I know. Just a few more and it's over. I promise."

Kendall helped me through a few more contractions, then it was all over. I threw my head back against the wall, and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. A high pierced wail filled the small alley, and I slowly lifted my head up. Kendall was holding our baby, and he had a smile on his face.

"It's a boy," he said, and I smiled weakly.

Kendall gently placed the baby on my chest, then he quickly took his jacket off to wrap the baby up. Kendall gently wrapped our son up, then he handed him to me. I smiled down at our baby, and tears came to my eyes. He was so perfect.

Kendall crawled beside me and he kissed the side of my head. He reached for our son's hand, and he stroked it softly.

"He's beautiful, Logie," Kendall said.

"We need a name," I said.

"We'll think of one, but let me call an ambulance first."

I nodded and Kendall quickly reached for his phone. While he was calling for help, I turned back to our new addition and I smiled down at him. From the small source of light I did have, I could tell that his eyes were open. I couldn't see the color of his hair, but I was hoping he had the same color as Kendall's hair and possibly the same eyes. Even if he didn't, I wouldn't care. He was still perfect to me.

I didn't know how I was going to explain this to everyone.

**A/N: Well there it is, and I'm thinking of doing a second part. Yes or no? anyway, I hope everyone liked this and thanks for reading. Bye =)**


End file.
